


Even More

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: A cute confession drabble.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Even More

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! Also if anyone noticed the BioShock reference let me know! 
> 
> All kudos and comments are highly appreciated and always replied to! I love talking!

“Excuse me?” Sugawara blinked with a nervous smile on his face. He tries to be patient and gentle with his under classmate. He knew how difficult it was for him to interact to people outside of volleyball and he most definitely didn’t want to make this any harder for him “Could you repeat that, Kageyama-kun?”

“How do you confess to someone?” Tobio asked, his shoulders completely stiff and his eyes focused on the other boy. He didn’t look relaxed at all. 

“Uh, confess a murder?”

“Sugawara-san.”

“I know, I know. I was just joking.” He sighed and rubbed his face “I guess it depends on the person you like.” He then smiled “I mean, when you confess you should think on what the girl’s like and her-”

“Boy.” Kageyama suddenly interrupted and Sugawara’s mouth opened and closed for some moments. 

“Yes, boy.” He nodded slowly before smiling again “You need to know what he likes, what are his interests? How could you appeal to him? This doesn’t mean he will like you by the way you confess but maybe you’ll make it less awkward.” He shook his head a bit to himself “Either way, the most important part is being yourself. If he doesn’t like you for who you are then he’s not the right one. And that’s okay.”

Tobio looked down and narrowed his eyes some, making his senpai nervous.

“Uh...Is that clear enough? I hope that helps?” He wondered and Kageyama looked at him and nodded.

“He likes volleyball and meat buns.” He thought hard about it.

Sugawara’s mouth opened again as he tried to find the right words to say “Then...Maybe your confession should have something to do with those things he likes?” He tried “It doesn’t have to be a big thing for it to be special. Maybe just you two eating some meat buns after practice?” He proposed and the other boy actually nodded which made him sigh a bit in relief. He apparently said the right thing. 

“I think I will do it that way.” He then bowed “Thank you, Sugawara-san.”

He chuckled and raised his hands before moving them around “Ah, don’t worry Kageyama-kun. You don’t need to bow to me or anything. It’s okay. We are friends, right?” He asked with a smile and the other boy straightened his back and looked at him before nodding “Then it’s all okay.” Sugawara then bit his lip and put his hands together in front of his body “Now we should both get to our classes before we get scolded.” He gave the other a gentle smile and Kageyama nodded his head. 

Tobio grabbed his now empty lunchbox and stood up. The older boy stared at him as he moved to leave but he then grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving just yet.

“Kageyama-kun? You missed something before.”

“What did I miss?” He looked around and Sugawara chuckled.

“Hinata likes four things, not just those two.” At the look of confusion the other showed him he raised one finger “Volleyball.” A second one “Meat buns.” Third “Little Giant. And…” He raised the final one and pointed it at Kageyama “...you.”

\-----------------------------------

Practice hadn’t gone as well as usual for the freaky duo. Hinata had been doing as usual but Kageyama had been completely distracted and unfocused. He kept messing up and getting hit on the face. Daichi actually had him sit away for a moment to try and help him cool down. 

"Chin up!" Nishinoya grinned up at Kageyama as he slapped his shoulder "There's always next time!" 

"I know." Tobio nodded and although the slaps on his shoulder weren't exactly comfortable he didn't complain. 

“Why were you so distracted? You can confide in your senpai!” Tanaka pointed his thumb at his chest with a very proud smile. 

They were all walking out of the store after getting their meat buns, Ukai yelled at them to just go home and eat something healthy but they didn’t really pay attention to him. And just before they would part ways, they stopped to talk for a bit, as usual. 

“I know.” Kageyama replied “You say that all the time, Tanaka-senpai.” He said and everyone could see the light in the bald boy’s eyes when he was called that word. Him and Nishinoya absolutely loved it. 

“Well I say it because it’s true!” He answered and the blue eyed boy nodded once before looking at Hinata. 

“Let’s walk back.” He said and the smaller male shook his head up and down as he munched onto his food in a rather childish manner. 

“Okay!” Sugawara then exclaimed and they all turned to look at him “It’s time we  _ all _ walk back to our homes. Practice starts really early tomorrow.” He then slapped both Daichi’s and Asahi’s shoulders. Everyone sighed and after saying their goodbyes started leaving their own way. But he turned around and winked at Kageyama before doing the same. 

“Why did Suga-san wink at you?” Hinata suddenly asked him and Tobio shook his head. 

“No reason.” He said as he started walking “Let’s just go.”

Hinata was taking his bike right beside him as they went, Kageyama had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be nervous though the other couldn’t understand why. In his eyes, it was a normal day, nothing to be anxious about. 

“Are you still thinking about practice?” He then wondered “‘Cause it’s fine, you know? We all have bad days. You didn’t even suck  _ that  _ much today.”

“I didn’t suck, boke!” He complained “I was just...thinking.”

“Really?” Hinata tilted his head “You were thinking about something other than volleyball?”

“I can do that! I’m not like you.” 

“Whatever you say, Kageyama-kun.” Shouyou teased with a poker face. 

They continued walking in silence for some long moments until they finally arrived at Hinata’s house. The lights were on and Natsu’s laughter could be heard coming from the inside. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kageyama.” The smaller one said with a smile. 

“You.” The setter suddenly said, making Hinata turn around with confusion written all over his face. 

“What?”

“I was thinking about you. All day. That’s why I...couldn’t get it right at practice.” 

“I don’t get it.” Hinata spoke quietly, but his hands gripped the bike’s handle as his heart skipped a beat. 

Kageyama blushed and looked away “I…” His hands got sweaty and he wished he didn’t have to do this. He was expecting the worst outcome, he was expecting for Hinata to reject him and end whatever friendship they had “It’s nothing. I’m going home.” He then turned to leave when he heard the bike falling onto the grass and a small yet strong hand gripping his arm. 

Shouyou was staring deep into his eyes “Please, stay. Say it. You have to. I have to know.”

Tobio looked at him and slowly turned to face the shorter boy who didn’t let go of him, but he wasn’t complaining “I was thinking about you.” He gulped “And...About how to...How to do this.”

“Do what?” Hinata’s voice was weak yet very much present.

“Tell you that you’re more important than volleyball to me.”

A light breeze moved their hair and clothes as they looked into each other’s eyes, almost expecting something to happen. It seemed as time had frozen for them and the only thing connecting Kageyama to reality was Hinata’s hand still gripping his arm. 

“Hinata? Boke, say something.” Tobio almost begged angrily, but he wasn’t mad he was lost, he was afraid even of losing the best thing that’s ever happened in his life. 

Hinata started grinning after some more seconds. He started bouncing excitedly on his feet without realizing “Yeah, same here.” He said and Kageyama’s eyes widened. 

“You mean you-”

“I like you too, Kageyama. Really, you have no conversational skills.” He teased with a light chuckle before letting go of his arm “I thought you’d never say anything.”

“You...like...Wait you knew?” Kageyama frowned before gently pushing Hinata “You bastard, why didn’t  _ you _ say anything?”

“‘Cause it was so funny watching you get all flustered!” The shorter boy giggled before shaking his head “You’re adorable.” He then said softly before taking a step towards the other. Tobio got embarrassed but didn’t move away “It’s okay now. We feel the same.”

“It’s not easy.” Tobio said softly “I was hated before, for being-”

“Doesn’t matter. We can change the world.” He said and even though it sounded like a very naive and crazy idea, for a moment and while looking into those eyes he liked so much, Kageyama believed every single word and felt as if he was strong enough to do so, as long as he had Hinata by his side. 

The boy who could grow wings every time he jumped. 

“You’re an idiot.” Kageyama said softly as Hinata wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing their body’s closer. Tobio’s arms surrounded the other’s shoulders. 

“You’re the idiot.” Hinata whispered before getting on his tiptoes just as Tobio leaned down until their lips met. 

They weren’t experienced at all and it was a bit messy and awkward, but it was perfect for them. Because it meant the beginning of many more. 

When they pulled apart they just stood there for some moments, looking at each other as they were hugging tightly, enjoying the warmth it provided and the way it made their hearts feel. 

“Pick me up tomorrow?” Hinata then asked and Kageyama didn’t doubt a second and nodded his head in agreement.

“I’ll be here. You better wake up early, boke.”

“I’ll try.” Shouyou pouted and Tobio leaned down again to kiss him. This time it lasted more and they both dare move their lips, their head bobbing very lightly as their tongues finally met each other. But eventually they pulled away again, Hinata rested his head against the other’s chest and just held him “I don’t want you to go.”

“I have to. All my clothes are back home.” Kageyama said, but he hugged the boy tightly, clearly not wanting to leave “We’ll see each other tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Hinata whispered. 

“We always see each other at school." Kageyama said and Hinata narrowed his eyes. 

"Promise it."

"I promise. We'll have lunch together. Alone." Tobio's cheeks turned pink and Shouyou giggled. 

"Deal." He then finally pulled completely away and grabbed his bike from the grass "See you, Kageyama-kun." 

"Yeah, see you." The blue eyed boy said before leaving to head back to his house. 

He wore a smile, a real one, the whole way back.

  
  
  



End file.
